


I dunno

by LofiCoreSaur



Category: AVTLUTEL4KWE5IK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LofiCoreSaur/pseuds/LofiCoreSaur
Kudos: 1





	I dunno

In the morning, the two robots were in the dining room having breakfast, while the usual happened around them.

That is XGaster and EpicGaster insulting each other while the rest was ignoring them.

Dusk was eating marshmallows - an alternative to souls - while Sun was watching him.

"Listen." he said "Are you free tonight?"

Dusk nodded. "As always. As long as there is quarantine, I have nothing to do."

"I had something to do tonight." Sun said.

"And what would it be?" Dusk asked.

Sun slightly took off his glasses and looked at him maliciously. "Onani."

Dusk swallowed and blushed slightly. "Wait, wait, what did you said?"

Sun smiled very maliciously "Onani ♡"

Dusk looked away, understanding what Sun said. Then he talked to him in low voice "... but you to me or me to you?"

"As usual." he chuckled.

EpicUndyne - nicknamed Atalant - was eating next to them and didn't understand that word. 'What does onani mean?'

Do I really have to tell you what those two bots did at night?

Oh well, ok.

Dusk was really nervous, this is why he rolled himself in the blankets. "I'm nervouuuuus."

Sun, without glasses, petted him. "Don't be shy ♡"

The other bot emerged from the blankets. "I'm not shy, I'm awesome."

"I bet that you will be more awesome if you moan ♡" Sun said that with some malice.

"Why did you wanna hear my moans so bad?" Dusk asked.

"You are always silent." he get close "You know, I like the way you pose and your voice. But you don't speak so much. And the few times that you speak, I feel a little bit happy, its very useful for distract me from my stupid colleagues."

"I don't talk too much because I have nothing to say." admitted Dusk.

Sun smiled innocently, like a good guy. "But I found your voice very cute." then he smiled like an anime villan "Especially when I make you moan."

Dusk looked at him with his usual look. "This why I love you."

"Aw, Duskitty. Can I kiss your beautiful face?" he said.

"Sunny, don't call me Duskitty." Dusk complained.

"Ok...Duskitty."

Dusk, annoyed, tooks Sun's hand and put it on the heart. "Shut up and do the thing."

Sun get close. "Of course, darling."

Then he started to move the hand.

'Aaaaaaand goodbye sleep-' when Dusk thoughts about this, Sun went a little bit faster.

'ScheduleeeAAAAAAAA.'

He closed his month with his hands, for avoid strange sounds.

"Aw, are you emotionated?" Sun said.

"My face is a grape really nowAAAA!" Dusk squeaked the blankets.

Sun was continuing with the hand. "Very cute sound, sweetie♡"

Dusk squeaked more the blankets. "A...awawawa..." 

"That was very cute, say it again♡" Sun was smiling like an anime villan, again.

"Can you not?" Dusk said with some anger.

"But it was cute."

"I swear, the next time I will do the same thing to you. And you will moan more than me." Dusk said with a challenge tone.

"I bet that you will fail." Sun laughed.

Dusk looked at him. "You will seeAAA"

"In the mean time, let me pleasure you♡"


End file.
